tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutagen Man
The Pulverizer is a human teenager from the Tv Series. He first appears in the episode "The Pulverizer". His real name is unknown. History The Pulverizer: Months after seeing them for the first time, "The Pulverizer" meets the Turtles in person. When he attempts to stop the Purple Dragons, he is quickly outmatched and the Turtles come to his rescue. They succeed in saving his life, but his attempts to help them fight results in the gang escaping with their stolen loot. The Turtles try to ditch "The Pulverizer", but the tails of his mask get caught in the door of the Shell Raiser as they drive away. They unwittingly drive him back to the lair, but fortunately for them, he blacked out most of the way and didn't see how they got there. Still oblivious to the fact that the Turtles are mutants, as well as the fact that they don't want him in their lair, "The Pulverizer" quickly becomes a nuisance. He does, however, give them a clue as to what the Purple Dragons stole and why. However, they leave "The Pulverizer" behind with Donnie. After trying to ignore him for a while, Donnie tries to teach the overeager and overweight hero wannabe some basic self-defense moves with little success. In the middle of the training after the Donnie teaches him how to knock people over (where he fails horribly), Mikey calls and tells him about the situation with Raph. Donnie asks the Pulverizer to drive the Shellraiser while he makes an antidote for Fishface's venom. Before they reach the building, they reach a roadblock, which Donnie forces him to jump. When he's not fighting crime at night, he has a day job driving an ice cream truck in the summer. Personality "The Pulverizer" is the Turtles first ever fanboy and a wannabe superhero. He first saw them when they fought Baxter Stockman on the roof near his apartment in I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman. Thinking the Turtles were crimefighters in turtle costumes, he decided to become one himself. Making his own turtle costume and calling himself "The Pulverizer", he set out to become a hero. However, he does not have any fighting skills at all. He doesn't understand the time and commitment needed to become a hero or a ninja. He is looking for the fast track to be a hero "now". He pads his costume to simulate muscle as it is "faster than working out". He is under the delusion that a costume and witty banter is all it takes to be a hero but is sorely mistaken (emphasis on the sorely part). Quotes "You forgot to pay for that, but I accept cash, checks, or TEETH!" "I wanna be a hero NOW!" "I don't usually drive over 8 miles per hour." "Check out these muscles. Foam Rubber! Much faster than working out!" (After doing one move semi-correctly) "All Right! When do I get my black belt?" "I don't have time for the basics, just skip to the good stuff!" (About Splinter) "Does he know he's a rat?" Pulverizer: "What do you have that I don't?" Donnie: "Years of training under a Grand Master of Ninjutsu." Pulverizer: "No, a costume!" Category:Characters Category:One Appearance Only Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Good Guys